


Sharp as Diamonds

by NJskitty



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Hell, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NJskitty/pseuds/NJskitty
Summary: This is the story of my OC Cathy Cashgrab. It's sort of a journal from her point of view. It starts from the day she died.
Kudos: 3





	1. I geuss im dead?

Day 1  
My name is Cathy Alissa Williams, i have been locked into my office, employees barricaded the doors. They arnt my employees, they belong to the man who i killed... He opened a buisness and I went bankrupt, he took away everything I have worked towards my entire life.

Its been atleast 2 weeks since i have been locked in, my waterdispenser makes sure i dont die of thirst. But, im really hungry, it hurts really bad. My stomach feels like its eating itself. It doesnt help that i only have water to drink. Also there is so bathroom so- nevermind. I would call for help but my office window cant open far enough. I did get a hole in the door but they put a metal case infront of it. My entire body feels like the feeling of when you sit on your leg so it goes to sleep. I have this weird taste in my mouth, its terrible. All i can do is wait... Unless

I should just kill myself right now. If i am going to kill myself I will do it with the only thing i care about. Diamonds. I have a shelf with some diamond decorations so i grab a small diamond. I crush it up with my metal desk. When i moved my desk it revealed the shards. I dont have anything sharp here outside of my pair of scissors so i grab them. I make it wet with the little water i have left and i drag it through the shards. Then i stab myself in the eye. I fel to the ground, it hurt for a few seconds but then it was gone.

It felt good, my hunger was gone. Then it clicked, I'm dead. So that was it? Dead at 32 years old. Now I'm just sitting here. In the void. Suddenly the sky seemed to fly around me. I opened my eyes to see myself falling. In the distance I saw a kind of city. What is happening?

I start to fall faster and faster, I start to see a ground. If I keep falling so fast I would shatter into pieces. Just before I would fall on the ground a big flat diamond came under me and caught my fall. Then it disappeared and I fell straight to the ground.

I felt pain? But wasn't I dead? I got up with difficulty and noticed something. Strange creatures are all around me. Horns, sharp teeth, claws. Then I saw my own hand, sharp fingers? I'm in a kind of city. Is this Hell? But isn't that just a myth?

It's surprisingly cold when I realized I was naked. My first "task" was to find clothes. I saw some kind of a clothes shop with some clothes racks outside. They only have some T-shirts and skirts hanging. I sneak over there. I gently grabbed a shirt and a skirt, coincidentally there were also some old sneakers. Nobody saw it so I quickly put it on

When I wanted to put on the shirt I noticed something, my waist is very thin. And I also have very long legs? So now I'm in this situation, my shirt is way too big, my skirt is way too short and my shoes barely fit.

Now, where the hell am I? Then i saw a large sign that says 'Welcome to Hell!'. So I am in hell? So all these creatures are demons? Once human like me? Then what do i look like? I walk up to a window and i saw myself. I am very pale, my right eye is closed, assuming because I stabbed it. On my forehead a weird boldge. My hair is also a mess.

My mother made me read the bible when I was young. This doesnt look like the hell it described. Its just a City? Well a weird city. But like, Apartment and everything. It seems to follow the trends on earth. Because Apartments were just invented a few years ago. Also there are cars, i see a bus, a vending machine that sells drugs? I should ask where I am. So i walk to a demon and ask where I am. 'Pentagram city, dumb ass' He gave me a weird look and walked away.

Suddenly I hear a shot from a gun. Was there just a murder committed around the corner? I have to find a place where I can spend the night. While looking, I see a small abandoned shop. I don't really have any other options so I run in. Nobody seems to be there. I walk to the room behind the counter. An empty room, just a chair, table, a clock on the wall, a dead plant, a book and some pens. I assume I should live here for now. I see on the clock that it is very late. I better go to 'bed' (on the floor).


	2. Hell?

Day 2  


I woke up from a bad nap because I was literally lying on the concrete floor. I was still very tired, I had a pain in my back and I was hungry. Where should I get food from? Then some kind of rat passed by. It has little horns. I also have a sharp pen here ..... NO don't think I eat will that creature! I'm still scared to death of hunger because ... you know ... I died from it.

I "live" in an old shop building. Maybe there is some food? After a thorough investigation I found 1 old tin of soup. Ew. It IS better than nothing tho. I open the can and the smell alone makes me gag. After eating and almost throwing up I have to find out where I actually am. Hell? I think so?

I'll have to investigate. I walk outside and there are "people" everywhere. They are quite enjoying themselves for someone who is in hell. After looking around I see a large tower. It has some text that is hard to read from here, but I see the numbers 005 and the word days. More people were looking at it but they had fear in their eyes.

After half an hour of walking around I enter what seems to be a wealthy neighborhood. These demons seem to be quite happy and have beautiful homes. I did hear screams coming from a garden. "Why did ze do That?! Va te faire foutre!' Looks like he has a heavy French accent. Then a crying man came running around the corner, he looked like a servant. The man screaming came around the corner. He had curls, a long neck, a suit with a big bow on the back and he had clovers on his forehead. He looked at me and walked away. Well, i THINK it's a man. 

I carried on and saw an alley and saw my "house" through it. So I was walking down the alley, when I was half way through I heard a voice behind me. "Looks like you took the wrong way." I heard a gun being loaded. I turned around and saw a man standing there. He looked familiar... "What do you need?" I asked. "Just your money." I tried to explain that I have no money and arrived yesterday. He didn't believe me and shot at me. I held my arms in front of me. Just before the bullet touched me, a large diamond arose in front of me that blocked the bullet. it looked like the diamond that broke my fall when I arrived here. The same shape (a diamond on a playing card). It was a few cm thic and it cracked a little bit because of the bullet. then it vanished.

While the man was confused I ran away towards my "house".

I just wanted to go to sleep and forget this happened. Once I lay on the floor with an old thin blanket I found I hear someone open the door. There's another room between me and that door. I hear the sounds of high heels walking towards the other door. The door opened and I was scared. Once the door opend i saw a crying women. It looked like she had a magician outfit? She looked different than the other demons? No weird features. She looks scared. I thought she just arrived but she looks like she had these clothes custom made.


End file.
